The present invention is related to heart pacemakers, and in particular to a heart pacemaker having the capability of controlling the output parameters of the stimulation pulses based on the occurrence of heart sounds.
In conventional heart pacemakers, the emitted stimulation pulses should coincide with the natural heart activity so that the pacemaker and the heart do not interfere with each other. In conventional implantable or external heart pacemakers, this is achieved by providing a detector within the pacemaker for QRS signals, P-waves or other electrical heart signals. These signals are detected and supplied via an amplifier and possibly through suitable filters to the other pacing circuitry.